1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, a control method, and the portable terminal, and more particularly to an image processing system in which an image processing apparatus is operated by a portable terminal, a control method, and the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as copiers, printers, and MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals) including those functions are often used in office environments. Many users have opportunities to use those apparatuses.
On one hand, with the recent widespread use of portable terminals, users carry portable equipment such as mobile phones having a function of connecting to the Internet, a camera function, and a position detection function and are familiar themselves with using them. Then, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-351024 and 2006-091390, some portable information terminals obtain information stored beforehand in association with positional information from a server and combine the information with the captured image, thereby allowing users to view information such as facility usage status or reservation information based on the captured image.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-022229, previously filed by the applicant of the present application, discloses an information processing system to facilitate operations of an image processing apparatus, in which information indicating an operation location of a user and an operation content are stored as history in association with information of an operation target, whereby the information stored in association with the operation location and the operation content is extracted and presented when an operation input at a certain location is accepted.
As such image processing apparatuses have grown more sophisticated, the operations for users to give operation instructions become complicated. Therefore, the users who use the apparatuses less frequently or the users who use different kinds of apparatuses find it difficult to recognize available functions or find it difficult to use the apparatuses due to the complicated operations.
Then, in light of the widespread use of portable terminals as described above, users may desire to use portable terminals familiar to them even when operating image processing apparatuses.